In Love With You
by Cherryz Angel
Summary: Present Pretear VS Past Pretear. Both are Hayate's Lovers. Who will he choose? What will happen if the past pretear can still Pre?
1. Chapter 1

In Love with You  
  
Hihi! I am cherryz_angel and this is the first time writing a fanfic about Pretear. I know I ain't a very good at English, so I'm aiming to work my english better through writing fanfics on my favorite anime.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear....*sigh* too bad!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Himeno was standing on her bed, starring at the wall when she heard Mawata's voice. "It's really painful when you love a person more then that person loves you." Mawata said to Himeno.  
  
Himeno twirled around and saw her stepsister standing at her bedroom doorway. "What do you mean Mawata-chan?"  
  
Mawata walked towards Himeno, and sat down on her bed next to her. "Everyone can tell, that you really love Hayate. But you just won't tell him that."  
  
"Mawata-chan...you're wrong." Forcing herself to smile. "I don't love Hayate, I-I'm just thinking...thinking about when I was against Sasame and Takako."  
  
Mawata couldn't believe what she was hearring. "Himeno! You've always been telling me to be true to my heart, and now...what are you doing? You can lie to everyone, but all you're doing is hurting yourself. You know you love Hayate, and you should tell him..What are you waiting for?"  
  
Himeno turned and starred at Mawata,"Mawata-chan...why are you like this? You've always been very gentle. Why are you getting so mad for me?"  
  
Mawata smiled. "Because I think we are friends, and you are my sister."  
  
Himeno turned and hugged her stepsister very tightly. "friends...sister...oh Mawata!"  
  
"Himeno! you're killing me! not so tight!!" the girls faced each other and giggled.  
  
"oh Himeno! I forgot to tell you..we were suppose to meet papa and mama for lunch!" Mawata exclaimed. "we got to hurry..or else we'll get yelled at!"  
  
Hayate watched as the two girls ran down to the dining table, giggling on their way. Hayate, holding a sculpture on his sholders, started to think about the relationship between Himeno and himself. *maybe she doesn't love me...its been so long since..since..Pretear...we never really talked much anymore...all i do now is tease her..to make her notice me..i don't know what i'm doing anymore..is it that i love another?* Hayate looked up once more at the window in the dining room and saw that Himeno was eatting happily with her family. *maybe i'll talk with Himeno later..*  
  
Hayate was starring at Himeno through the window for so long, that he didn't even notice that Sasame had walked right up to him. It was till he turned to walk back to the shed with the heavy load on his sholders, till he found out that Sasame was right behind him. "Sasame..what do you want here?"  
  
"I can't help noticing that you are gazing at Himeno from the yard, so i decided to come here to talk with you."  
  
Hayate felt alarmed. "Whats wrong?..... what do you have to talk to me about?"  
  
"Hayate..I've always treated you as my brother..friend whatever..but this time..it seems like you got to learn from me."  
  
Hayate's eyebrow twitched. "What are you talking about Sasame?"  
  
"You....love Himeno."  
  
Hayate jerked up and starred at Sasame. He was speachless for a couple of seconds and then started to speak. "How did you know?"  
  
"Everyone knows, the gaze between you and Himeno, its easy to know that you love her."  
  
"Yes Sasame..I do love Himeno"  
  
Sasame smiled,"The what is wrong? You guys are made for each other, why are you guys backing out?"  
  
Hayate said in a low voice,"because..because i don't know if she loves me. I ain't sure anymore.."  
  
Sasame's smile dropped,"How can you be not sure if she loves you or not?"  
  
"I don't know!! I don't know now..if i love her anymore!!"  
  
Sasame jerked up his head and starred right into Hayate,"WHAT DO U MEAN? You just told me that you love Himeno, now you're saying that you don't know if you love her anymore? what is with you??"  
  
"i might be...in love with another..."  
  
*gasp* Sasame's face turned all black and seeing this, Hayate quickly turned to see Himeno standing behind them, listenning to every word they say, with tears running down her face.  
  
~ending~  
  
author's word: aaaaah!! HIMENO!! why were you there listenning to this! i cna't believe this!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Himeno couldn't control her tears when she heard that Hayate didn't love her. She couldn't even move her knees and felt very very weak. Her knees failed her, and she was falling to the ground, when Hayate caught her in his arms. Seeing that it was Hayate that caught her, she pushed away from him, and ran away.  
  
With Hayate's constant calling of her name, she kept running till she felt a hand holding onto her right arm. She stopped instantly and turned around and with tears streaming down her cheeks, she starred into the eyes of Hayate.  
  
"Himeno...listen to me!!" Hayate said holding onto Himeno's arm firmly, causing Himeno to yell.  
  
"Iyaa...Let go of me!!"  
  
Seeing the pain on Himeno's face, Hayate let go of her arm slowly.  
  
"Listen to me Himeno! I can explain!!"  
  
"Listen?! I've listenned enough of what you've got to say! If you don't love me, then thats that!...A man cannot love two girls at once! YOU GOT TO PICK ONE!"  
  
With that, Himeno turnned around and ran away from Hayate.  
  
Hayate just stood on the sidewalk thinking what Himeno had just said to him. 'YOU GOT TO PICK ONE!!'  
  
Sasame was leanning on the wall of the Mansion, when he saw Hayate come back from the direction Himeno ran away from. Sasame was suprised Hayate came back alone, and decided that Hayate owed him a explaination.  
  
~few hours later, when the sun is setting, at the park~  
  
Himeno didn't know how long she had been at the park's bench, but she knew that it still ain't the time to go home yet. Himeno was crying for the past hours and had made her eyes blotchy red.  
  
"How long are you going to be sitting at this park?" Sasame suddenly spoke and appeared around the corner, walking towards the park bench and sitting down.  
  
"Sasame...why are you here?" Himeno asked him, trying to wipe her tears off her face.  
  
"I was looking for you." At this, Himeno turned to stare at Sasame's eyes.  
  
With a shaky smile "why though??...I'm fine!!"  
  
"You don't have to hide anything from me...I can be your oni-chan...I can help you with your problems..." With this, Sasame hugged Himeno. Himeno tried to hold in her tears, but couldn't, and cried it all out.  
  
"He doesn't love me! He doesn't love me!!" Sasame ran his fingers down Himeno's hair and spoke,"I know what is going on...and i know who..would you like to know?"  
  
Himeno abruptly sat up straight and wiped off her tears, ready to listen.  
  
"Before Takako, there was another Pretear; and Takako was only needed because, this former Pretear, Maho, couldn't Pre no more."  
  
"Couldn't Pre?" asked Himeno.  
  
"Yes.." replied Sasame.  
  
"Maho and Hayate had a strong affection of each other, and Maho deciding not to Pre, was also because of Hayate." continued Sasame.  
  
"deciding not to pre.." Himeno said quietly, making Sasame look at her, and then continuing again.  
  
"Maho was a very gentle girl, but when it was to becoming Pretear, she was even stronger then any of the Lief Knights...But the love between Hayate and Maho was the turndown for her, because Maho loved Hayate so much, that she wouldn't Pre with him. She would only Pre with the other Lief Knights, and not thinking of the Lief Knights bodies, she carelessly fought with the monters, which wounded all the Lief Knights, but Hayate. Hayate, knowing Maho's actions, he broke up with her, so harshly, that she decided never to Pre again."  
  
"So you're saying that Maho is back..with Hayate?" asked Himeno shakily.  
  
"No..they aren't together yet..but..Maho's parents has informed Hayate that Maho might be coming back this February."  
  
"February....m-maybe they can celebrate Valentines Day together then.." Himeno quietly said.  
  
Sasame turned in time, just to see tears rolling down Himeno's beautiful face.  
  
--author's notes-- bad? good..write a review plz?! thanxs! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Just as Sasame and Himeno were getting ready to leave, the ground all of a sudden split in half. Revealing a monster that was very large and was with six octopus arms. The monster had only one eye, and it was sealed shut.  
  
Himeno let out a little squeal of fear, and backed away, falling to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright Himeno?!" Sasame called to her.  
  
"Yeah! But..what is this thing?!" Himeno asked.  
  
Sasame could see the fear in Himeno's eyes but turned quickly to face the monster. The monster was very large, and it's six arms made it impossible to get near it.  
  
Himeno knew the only way was to find a Lief knight to pre with her, but her voice failed to call out Sasame's name. She could only watch him scanning the monster, but before she knew it, one of the monster's arm reached out and scraped her left arm. Wounding it very badly.  
  
"HIMENO! Daijobu?!" Sasame cried out.  
  
Himeno fell back onto the cement sidewalk and laid there motionless for a few minuites, untill Sasame ran to her and picked her up into his arms. He ran with her till they were out of the park, with the monster still chasing after them.  
  
Sasame held Himeno in his arms and at the end of the block, the other Lief knights were running to them. But before Hayate and the group got to Sasame, the monster periced Sasame in the back with one of his six arms.  
  
Hayate watched in horror as Sasame's head jerked up, and fell looking at the ground. Sasame's knees soon gave up on him, and fell to his knees still holding onto Himeno.  
  
Himeno now woke up, and found herself in Sasame's arms and starred up at Sasame. Instead of seeing a beautiful face, she saw blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Sasame!!!" Himeno yelled.  
  
She turned around to see that the monster was now in front of Sasame and her, and was fighting with the other Lief Knights.  
  
With the other Lief Knights fighting with the monster, Hayate ran toward Himeno and yelled, "Himeno!! Pre with me!" and stretched out his hand toward Himeno.  
  
Himeno starred at the running figure of Hayate, and as he came towards her, she turned around to stare once more at Sasame, and stretched out her right hand, which was now covered in her blood, and merged with Hayate, making her the Wind Pretear.  
  
She flew up to the monster till she was at the same eye level with the monster, and started circling him till she found his weak point, and using the wind sword, she stabbed the monster with all her might. With this, the monster turned to dust and her mission was done.  
  
When all the Lief Knights were on the ground, they ran to the motionless body of Sasame, and helped him bound up his wounds. As Hayate emerged from Himeno, a voice called out from behind them.  
  
Knowing that this person might have seen the entire fight, all the Lief Knights turned slowly, and behind them was a beautiful young girl.  
  
"Konbanwa Hayate-san" said the young girl.  
  
Himeno feeling strange that this girl knew Hayate, and turned her head to face Hayate.  
  
Hayate seemed shocked, but replied to the girl's greeting. "Konbanwa...Maho"  
  
--ending of chapter 3--  
  
i'm so sorry! i know this chapter ain't that well written! i kno i kno..cuz..i can't exactly find the words to fit the plot....so thats why i'm giving you the the reviews section..where you can write how bad this story is!! ~haha.. wait for the chapter 4! it'll be up soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hihi! How is the fic right now?! bad or good? i ain't getting alot of reviews..so i'm guessing that it ain't that popular..but..the people that did give me a review liked it..arigato!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear..I'll like to take Hayate tho..oh well!! ~haha  
  
Chapter 4 - Reunite  
  
As Himeno turned back the the new girl, she studied her more carefully and was only interrupted when the new girl asked her,"Are you the new Pretear?"  
  
Himeno starred blankly and answerred "Yes, and you must be Maho-chan! My name is Himeno!!"  
  
At this, HImeno stretched out her hand, waiting for a shake. But Maho ignored Himeno and turned to Sasame and asked, "Daijobu, Sasame?"  
  
Now awake, Sasame did a faint nod and rested on Goh, who carried him back to the mansion.  
  
Everyone as starting to walk bacck to the house in Leafenia, when Maho pulled Hayate out of the group and whispered to him, "I think I can Pre"  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
As Hayate walked through the halls of Himeno's home, he rememberred Sasame's words the day before.  
  
(thinks back) Sasame was lying on the bed because of his wounds, when Hayate came in and told him what Maho had said to him.  
  
"Maho can pre..." Hayate said softly.  
  
Sasame's eyes widended and said, "That can't be...That..means..Maho and..Himeno.."  
  
"Yes..we're going to have to pick one....and me too.."  
  
Both stayed quiet for awhile, till Sasame interrupted.  
  
"That monster at the park..was it from..." Sasame said slowly  
  
"You felt it too?" asked Hayate  
  
"Yah.."Sasame said quietly.  
  
"So I guess its the test" Hayate said.  
  
(Back to Reality)  
  
As Hayate walked past HImeno's room, he stopped and stood there for a few seconds,. Deciding whether to go in or not. But he finally reached out his hand to knock on her door.  
  
After a few minuites, he was let in and sat on a chair facing Himeno.  
  
"Himeno..I got to tell you something.." he said very very slowly.  
  
Himeno's head bolted up, and said, "Yeah?"  
  
"Uh..umm..nevermind."  
  
With that, Himeno dropped her head and looked down.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that Maho is staying in Leafenia, untill she finds anyplace else." Hayate finished.  
  
As the two of them sat in silence, tearns trickled down HImeno's face.  
  
Outside, Sasame watched the whole thing happen, and walked slowly toward Leafenia.  
  
LEAFENIA  
  
Back at Leafenia, the house was empty but Maho. She was cleanning up the house, when Sasame came in and sat in front of her.  
  
"Yes, Sasame?" stopping her cleanning and also sits in front of Sasame.  
  
"Maho..honestly..why did you come back?" asked Sasame with a straight look.  
  
"I missed you guys!! and..what happened with the other three guys? I haven't seen them..and why are there children hanging aroundy ou guys?"  
  
Sasame went quiet for a few seconds then continuing, "The three of them...they died."  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes, and as they fell, she asked, "Was it because of me?"  
  
Sasame starred at the ceiling and said, "No...it was with Takako that they died."  
  
"T-Takako...the Pretear after me..." Maho said with tears running down her face.  
  
There was a moments of silence, but Sasame broke it when he asked Maho again.  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
Maho seemed suprised but answerred, "What do you mean, Sasame?"  
  
Sasame starred right into Maho and answerred, "You know what I mean...don't play with me.."  
  
"S-Sa...Same...alright..I'll tell you, I heard about Hayate being very close to this new Pretear..so.."  
  
"So..you came back to break them up?!" asked Sasame.  
  
Maho looked straight at Sasame and said, "Yes."  
  
AN: How is it?? very bad?! write a review plz!! 


	5. Chapter 5

In Love With You  
  
Disclaimer : Me own Pretear? I wish!!  
  
Chapter 5 : The Test  
  
Sasame walked quietly down the road, thinking about the conversation he had with Maho.  
  
Not knowing what to do, he decided to have a little walk around the neighbourhood. But not knowingly he walked straight into Himeno.  
  
"Oh.Himeno! How are you?" Sasame asked her.  
  
"I'm alright..But are YOU okay? You seem deep in thought."  
  
Sasame looked down at Himeno's face, and seeing the smile, he couldn't stand keeping the secret from her.  
  
"Himeno..I got to tell you something." Sasame said slowly.  
  
"Yeah?" Himeno said with a smile.  
  
"Maho can Pre."  
  
Himeno's face changed from happy to confusion.  
  
"Does..Does that mean..you guys don't need me anymore?" Himeno asked slowly.  
  
Sasame shook his head and said,"NoNo! It's just that the life knights are going to have to pick between you and Maho.and Hayate's decision is final. Basically.Hayate is going to have to pick.."  
  
Himeno stayed quiet for a few seconds then said, "This will finally end then.."  
  
Minutes passed and both of them hadn't spoken to each other. It was till the wind picked up, that Himeno felt the cold breeze blowing against her, and decided it was time to go. She started to get up but she felt a hand holding her back.  
  
She turned around and Sasame said to her, "There's still once more thing left..it's ..very important.."  
  
With that, "Hiimeno slid back down and Sasame continued. "The monster that attacked us..we think it might be sent by Douji-Kukazama.."  
  
Himeno went quiet, but then she asked, "Who is he and what does he want?"  
  
"Douji-Kukazama is..the teacher of..Hayate and I. He has the duty to test the Pretear, till he finds the Princess, who is the best Pretear we will ever have. Now..since you have once become the Legendary Snow Princess Pretear..you'll have a great advantage ..but ..Maho was also a great Pretear..so you're going to have competition."  
  
Himeno looked up and asked, "How is he going to test us?"  
  
Sasame answered, "He'll send eight monsters at us, and you are going to have to Pre with one of us and beat the monster down..But since there is two Pretears..Hayate is to pick only one Pretear to enter the test and the only time that the other Pretear gets to participate is if the first Pretear fails or gives up. "  
  
Sasame pauses and turns to see another tear roll down Himeno's face.  
  
He waited awhile, then continuing again, "We already faced the first monster, so by the next monster. Hayate will have to choose which of you two to pre with."  
  
Himeno stood up abruptly and said quietly. "Is that it?"  
  
Sasame was shocked to heard the question but he understood Himeno's pain and said, "Yeah..I hope you understand.."  
  
With that, Himeno walked away.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5!  
  
AN : how is it? Good?! Tell me alright?! Cuz..u know..me really like to read reviews..so write more!! More more more more!! Arigato! 


	6. Chapter 6

In Love With You  
  
HIHI! Muahaha! Now..finally! The action parts! This is gonna be fun! But..poor Hiimeno! Oops..I spilled a little!!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Pretear..but that would be nice tho!!  
  
Dedication : I dedicate this fic to my sister..cuz she was the one that gave me the series! Arigato!  
  
Chapter 6 - Pick Me!  
  
Hayate walked down the sidewalk that lead to Himeno's house, deep in thought. He wondered, 'What am I going to do? .Himeno is mad at me..Maho is back..and can pre..What am I going to do?'  
  
As he wandered down the road, he looked up and saw Himeno walking towards him, also deep in thought.  
  
Without thinking, he called out to her. "Himeno!"  
  
Himeno jerked up her head, when she heard her own name. But when she saw Hayate. She turned around and started to run. She didn't get far, till hse was puleed back by a hand that was gripping onto her left arm.  
  
She turned around to stare right into Hayate, and seeing him she backed away.  
  
Seeing this, Hayate tugged onto her arm and embraced her.  
  
"Gomen..Gomen! I didn't mean to hurt you.." Hayate whispered to her.  
  
Himeno quickly pushed him away and with tears running down her face, she said to him. "You're Maho's knight! She needs you!" Then she turned around and ran away.  
  
Hayate just stood there, not knowing what to do. He just heard Himeno telling him to go to MAHO.  
  
'This can't be' he thought to himself.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Himeno stood before the restaurant that Sasame said the party was held. She starred once more at the address scribbled on the little white paper then started for the door.  
  
Sasame had said that it was to welcome Maho back and everyone was going to be their.  
  
'Including Hayate..' she thought to herself as she entered the restaurant.  
  
It seemed like the group had booked the whole restaurant, because the only people there were the knights, Takako, Maho and the waiters of the restaurant.  
  
Everyone was seated around a cake that read, "Welcome Back Maho!" on it and when she walked in, everyone greeted her except for Maho and Hayate, which she ignored.  
  
She reached into her bag and puleed out a wrapped present and presented it to Maho.  
  
"This is for you, Maho" she said  
  
Rolling her eyes, Maho took the preset and muttered a ,"Arigato.." to Himeno.  
  
The party ended fairly quickly and as the group walked back to Leafenia, Sasame stopped in his tracks.  
  
Everyone turned to him and Hog asked, "Hey Sasame..Why are you stopping?"  
  
"Hayate..you feel it?" Sasame said slowly.  
  
Hayate turned to face him and was silent for a few seconds, then said "yeah..he's here..Watch out everybody!"  
  
Everybody was on guard for a few minutes, when all of a sudden a voice rang out from no where.  
  
"Sasame..I have taught you well! I was trying to conceal myself, but you still felt my presence!" the voice said.  
  
"Arigato sensei..but who are we facing today?!" Sasame yelled back  
  
"HAHA..you'll be against another of my monsters..HAHA! Do your best!" the voice said.  
  
Sasame nodded, then the voice continued.  
  
"Hayate..i sense two powerful Pretears..have you chosen?"  
  
Everybody turned to face Hayate who starred at Himeno, then to Maho.  
  
Maho was grinning lightly, but Himeno starred down at her feeet.  
  
With hesitation, he slowly walked towards Maho and stretched out his hand, and in a second Maho became the Wind Pretear.  
  
"Hayate..are you sure? You can still change your mind" the voice said.  
  
With tears running down her face Himeno said to the voice, "I think he has chosen Maho.."  
  
Takako turned to face Himeno.  
  
""Himeno.." she whispered.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
AN : IS it bad?! Awwwwwwwwwwwww..i can't believe Hayate did that.. I mean..choosing Maho! Ugggggh..i hate Maho! 


	7. Chapter 7

HiHi Mina! ^^ How are you all doing? I feel so sad! Only 6 reviews, does that mean that my fic isn't that great? Please review me and tell me..is it bad or not? Onegai(please)!!  
  
Notes to you readers!  
  
Snow_bliz : Thanxs for supporting me! Wow..you really must be reading..two reviews! Arigato!  
  
Ashley-Chan : Thanxs..I know, Past and Present Lovers, this is really going to be hard. But don't worry, lets just leave the decision for Hayate. And if he doesn't decide rightly, I'll send a bolt of lightning to shock him..kk? ~haha  
  
Sarina_Fannel : Thanxs much!  
  
Crimsy : Arigato for reading..i luv it when you write reviews to me! Don't worry..i'll be writing more! Just remember to check back!!  
  
Takeru_Yoshizuki : Thanxs! Wow..even though you don't know the anime..you're still reading it! Arigato! I really admire that, cause if I have never watched the anime..i would never read it! But..wow..you do that! That's really ..nice! thanxs!  
  
Disclaimer: Gomenei(sorry)!! I don't own Pretear..too bad la! This is just a fic written by me..Cherryz Angel as a fan of Pretear!! Too bad..*sob*  
  
  
  
  
  
In Love With You Chapter 7 1st Pretear Fic by Cherryz Angel  
  
  
  
As the knights prepared for the match, Takako and Himeno sat down on the sidewalk curb, and watched the fight in silence.  
  
Takako starred at Maho then said to Himeno, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"  
  
Himeno looked down, then answered slowly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't understand you.you are like..giving Hayate away.." Takako said stuttered.  
  
"I.." Himeno started, but never finished. After a few seconds, Himeno continued, "This.This is for Hayate's own good.won't it be better if he was with a more powerful Pretear then me?"  
  
Takako crunched up her face and yelled, "Don't you understand? Right now, you are hurting yourself by doing this.I thought that it was fair and square if I lost Hayate to you..then I found Sasame.But..But now.I can't believe you!"  
  
Looking surprised by Takako's yelling, Himeno sat, with her head down. Finally, she sat up by the patting on her shoulder, and found herself starring right at Goh.  
  
"Wake up sleepy-head!" Goh said to her.  
  
Himeno sat up, and touched her head.  
  
Ahhhhh..it hurts.my head.it hurts.it hurts.why am I having a headache? Ahhhhhh..  
  
Sasame seeing the pain in Himeno's face, he asked her, "Daijobu? Himeno.."  
  
Himeno smiled shakily and answered, "Yeah..Its just a headache..i think..I'll be fine.."  
  
Hayate stepped forward and said, "Why don't I walk back with you??"  
  
Himeno abruptly said, "Nono.that's alright..its just a little headache..I'm sure I'll be alright..it's nothing big.."  
  
Then, as everyone left in separate directions, Himeno slowly walked down the sidewalk gripping her forehead.  
  
"itei..It hurts!..I need to get back home and take a shower.." Himeno said to herself.  
  
But before she walked very far, her head started spinning and she fell to the ground.  
  
What.I..i feel..so dizzy...maybe.should i..what ..  
  
Just when Himeno fell, Sasame and Hayate passed by in Sasame's car. Hayate was leaning on the car door and was just watching the streets go by, when he saw Himeno.  
  
"Himeno." he thought to himself.  
  
He just turned his head, when all of a sudden he saw Himeno lying on the ground.  
  
"HIMENO!" he yelled at her. But no answer came back, and her body was lying limply on the ground,  
  
He turned back to Sasame, and said, "Stop!! Sasame..Stop!! Himeno!!"  
  
Sasame nodded and turned his car and was just speeding back towards Himeno, when he saw Hayate opening his door and jumping out. Sasame called out to Hayate, but it was too late.  
  
Sasame's eye widended, when he saw Hayate landing perfectly on the solid ground, and dashing toward Himeno.  
  
Hayate.don't fool with your heart..you love Himeno..  
  
As Sasame approached Himeno and Hayate, he turned his head. He couldn't stand the scene. Hayate obvioiusly loved Himeno, and was hugging her, but his face was full of guilt.  
  
When Sasame finally couldn't stand it anymore, he blurted out. "Hayate!! YOU FOOL! You love her!! But You're guilty because of Maho!! I can't believe you!!" Sasame screamed.  
  
Hayate picked up Himeno and stood up. He started to leave, when all of a sudden, Sasame pulled him back.  
  
"Gomenei..(sorry) maybe..maybe I should take her back..when she wakes up, its not that great that you are their..i'll phone Takako.."  
  
Hayate nodded, and placed the fragile Himeno into Sasame's arms and turned around and walked away.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
AN : How is it peeps? I actually..well..i think its quite interesting. I was going to write this..very very boring chapter, but I changed it. I think..that..I'm gonna make Hayate choose quickly..kk? so..maybe chapter 10 being the last or something? Well..i'll try my best..and I'll end..maybe a feel chapters late! Arigato for reading!!  
  
Please remember to R+ R!! Read and Review!! ^^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Minna! How are you doing? Things fine with you guys? Well..so, here's another chapter! Chatper 8 huh? Well..lets just hope that things will be okay la!! Well..lets get to the stuff..shall we??  
  
Disclamier : I don't own Pretear..too bad!!  
  
  
  
In Love With You Chapter 8 1st Pretear Fic by Cherryz Angel  
  
Himeno opened up her eyes and looked up. Where was she? She thought. The last thing she rememberd, was falling to the ground.  
  
I must have fainted..baka Himeno!! Just a headache..how could you faint?? Could..could it be because of..NONO! What does fainting got to do with Hiim??  
  
Himeno was interrupted with her thoughts when Sasame came into her room.  
  
"Himeno..you're awake?" He asked, walking towards her with a tray of her breakfast.  
  
Fully Awakened by the smell of breakfast, Himeno answered, "Yeah yeah! Wow.breakfast in bed!!"  
  
Himeno dug into her breakfast and when she was finished, she asked Sasame, who was watching her eat. "Who helped me get home?"  
  
Sasame looked down and said."H..Hayate saw you.but I told him to let me drive you back..because I thought that you might..might not want to see him yet..and I phoned Takako to help you into your pajama's and Mawata came to help also.."  
  
"Arigato" Himeno said slowly, not knowing what to say next.  
  
"Himeno.." Sasame started.  
  
"nani?" Himeno asked starring right at Sasame.  
  
".nevermind.." Sasame said quietly.  
  
Himeno looked mysteriously at Sasame. Mayabe he's trying to tell me something.. She thought to herself.  
  
I got to talk with Hayate about this.. Sasame thought to himself.  
  
"Well..I think I should go now..I'll talk with you later alright?" Sasame said to Himeno.  
  
"Okay!! Bye Sasame!" Himeno said happily to Sasame.  
  
As Sasame closed the door behind him. For the first time, Tears trickled down his face.  
  
I can't believe this is happening..Himeno...  
  
Back in Leafenia, Hayate was sitting quietly at the table. While all the other little ones were starring suspiciously at Maho.  
  
Hayate didn't really pay attention to what they were saying, but he knew they weren't exactly getting along.  
  
He didn't notice the eyes glaring at him, and he didn't notice when Sasame came in.  
  
"Sasame!!" cried the little knights.  
  
Sasame smiled lightly, and knew the problem without anyone telling him. But he listened to their problems and went along with them. But when he noticed Hayate siting alone, he patted him and motioned him outside to talk.  
  
Hayate followed along quietly and sat in a beach chair ouside.  
  
"They aren't getting along..huh?" Sasame asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hayate said quietly.  
  
"I was just at Himeno's place.."  
  
Hayate perked up when he heared her name. "What.How is she?" he asked.  
  
Sasame turned to face him and said, "She's fine..demo(but).what are ..we..i mean..you going to do?"  
  
"what..what do you mean?" Hayate answerred quietly.  
  
Sasame twitched and said quietly, "You know..Himeno didn't have that headache because of nothing.."  
  
"So..you're saying that..she's going to loose..NO WAY! ..Himeno..Why?? I don't understand!! Why?" Hayate said  
  
All of a sudden, a voice rang out, just like the fight. "You're right Sasame.."  
  
Both of them turned around to face a old man in raggedy ancient samurai clothes and with a long bear.  
  
"Sensei" They both said, and bowed at the same time.  
  
The old man nodded and said, "Hayate..Sasame..I taught you both well..but..this time, I think Hayate.you have a problem don't you?"  
  
Hayate nodded and said. "Sensei..I really can't hide anything from you.can I?  
  
The old man chuckled, sat down and motioned them to do so also. "I'm old..but I know when love flourishes..and this time..its you, Hayate..right?"  
  
Hayate blushed a light pink and said, "Sensei."  
  
"Look.. I'm not that great in love..but..i can give you one advice.love is a powerful thing..the person you love is the person that you can die for."  
  
Hayate nodded and said, "demo(but) .what Sasame said..it ain't true right??"  
  
Shaking his head, the old man said, "Gomen(sorry) but..it is true.. the Pretear that you didn't choose will loose her memory of everything about Pretear, and the Lief Knights."  
  
Hayate was shocked, he didn't know what to say. All he could do, was stand up and walked away.  
  
Sasame watched Hayate leave, and was about to get up and to follow him, when he felt Sensei's hand holding him back. He turned around, and faced the Sensei.  
  
"Let him go.. he has problems that only he, himself can unfold." Sensei said.  
  
As Hayate walked away from sensei and Sasame, he couldn't help tears from rolling down his face.  
  
Himeno.Himeno..is going to forget us.she is going to forget me..and everyone.then..Maho..Himeno..is going to forget..  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8  
  
AN : how is it? It good? Bad? Tell me..i'm changing the ending..this is gonna be fun! Anyhow..cum on! Reviews reviews!! Onegai! Arigato! 


	9. Chapter 9

HiHi! Arigato mina! For helping me out and the encouragements! Yes I know, does this fic sound like a Hayate + Maho?? Don't worri! This fic is absolutely Hayate and Himeno!! Hehehe..i'm like a major fan of these two!! Anyhow..lets get to the stuff!!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own it..to bad!! Wow..if I did..that would be soo cool! Japanese Anime..wow..sugoi!!  
  
In Love With You Chapter 9 (waaaa..close to the end!!)  
  
Sasame turned around and starred at Himeno's window. I hope she will feel better soon.. he thought to himself.  
  
Sasame just finished talking to Himeno about her situation, and felt horrible for doing it.  
  
"what do you mean? Sasame?? What do you mean..mean that I'll forget..forget everything??" Himeno had asked him  
  
"your headaches..when one Pretear is entered into the test..the other .the other one..which is you..will.will..forget.everything.." Sasame answered her.  
  
Hearring this, Himeno shakily asked, "will..will I forget.forget hayate..and all of you guys??"  
  
Sasame looked away and said, "Yes."  
  
Sasame all of a sudden heard a loud THUMP, and turned to see Himeno lying on the floor.  
  
After taking care of the fainted Himeno, he left looking for Hayate.  
  
Hayate approached Himeno's door then backed away. He didn't know if it was right for him to go talk with her now about his feelings, when he didn't even know if his feelings were right.  
  
After a long while, he pressed his hand on her door, feeling for any aura's or if he could sense her in her room. But not a sound was coming from the room, no snoring, no nothing. But the door is closed.. He thought.  
  
He abruptly opened the door and yelled out her name,"Himeno!!"  
  
He looked around, and his eyes widened when she saw Himeno lying on the ground, gripping her forehead.  
  
He ran to her and hugged her. "Gomen..Gomen Himeno! I didn't know this was going to happen..gomen gomen!!"  
  
Himeno looked at Hayate's sobbing face and said, "Don't say that.its your duty..please..please take of the little ones..i'm scared..that I'll forget them.."  
  
With that, Himeno gripped her forehead even harder and crunched up on the floor.  
  
Hayate hugged Himeno harder and said to her, "I'll do anything for you..just tell me alright??"  
  
Himeno nodded in Hayate's embrace and said to him, "I want you to never see me again.." she said softly.  
  
Hayate's eyes widended and Himeno continued.  
  
"Without you here..i think..i think I'll feel better.."  
  
With tears forming in his eyes, Hayate nodded knowingly, and broke off from the hug and placed the fragile Himeno into her bed and tucked her in.  
  
With a few tears, now running down his face, Hayate walked out of Himeno's room and left Himeno crying her bed softly.  
  
As Hayate walked out of the Awayuki mansion, he met with Sensei who was leaning on the wall, waiting for him.  
  
"Sensei..what are you doing here??" Hayate asked, when he saw Douji Sensei.  
  
"You know Hayate..i was like you before..once was a knight and was protecting my Pretear..but then the old Pretear came back..and we had to pick for the Test..demo(but) I picked wrongly..and the one that I loved, lost her memory of us.that's how..i lost her..forever.." Sensei said.  
  
Hayate starred down at the pavement, and tears trickled down.  
  
"This Pretear.will loose her memory soon..but if she still persists to remember you.then..she might die." Sensei said softly.  
  
AN: The next chapter is gonna be the last chapter I think! Kawaii!! Waaaaa..sugoi?? well.. I like it..i like the plot!! Hehehe..anyways..i hope you enjoyed it just as much as I am enojoying it right now!! Hehehe..thanxs for reading this chapter! I'll try to right more!! Arigato! Please review!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hai Hai..another chapter by me..Cherryz Angel. Why did I take so long? I'm so sorri..i know..its all my fault! But..lots have happened since i wrote chapter 9. I found out that this girl really hates me and wrote a note about me..and passed it around the school. Plus, I've been going to volunteering, so I've met some people. I met this guy that I really like, but I don't know if it is really love. If you can help me with my problems, give me a note.. arigato mina..  
  
Now..back to the stuff..  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own pretear..end of story..  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Himeno touched her forehead lightly, and felt her hair slip between her fingers. She looked around her room, and spotted the pot of flowers she had planted with her mother.  
  
"mother..what should I do??" she said faintly.  
  
She had been thinking of ways of remembering the knights, but everytime she thought of their fights and everything they had gone through altogether, her headaches would overcome her.  
  
She would crunch up on the floor, on a rug, where she would try to stop her headaches. But everything was useless.  
  
This time, the headache was more painful then the rest. She had been trying to find all the pictures she had taken with the knights. But everytime she looks into a picture, her headache would return in full blasts. This time, she had just finished looking at the photo album, when a picture fell out. She reaches to the floor to pick it up, and held it up to look at it.  
  
Tears ran down her face as she starred at the picture of Hayate and herself. She had taken it with him, when they were arguing about the kendama.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You still have that thing??" Hayate said warmly.  
  
Himeno smiled back, and proudly said, "I'm preatty good at it too!!"  
  
"Throw it away!" Hayate said.  
  
"NO WAY!!" Himeno shouted back.  
  
Himeno's eyebrow twitched and as he looked away, Himeno grabed her camera and took a snapshot of Hayate and herself.  
  
Himeno smiled to herself, remembering all of this sweet memories of Hayate and herself. but as she continued smiling, her headache returned. Out of all the headaches, she has been receiving, this one was one of the worst ones yet.  
  
She gripped her head, so hard that she felt her hands turning red, and later starting to bleed. She rolled furiously on the floor, and finally she saw blackness.. As fights continued for the Leafe Knights and the Sensei's monsters, Hayate was disturbed through the fights. He noticed that Himeno now didn't accompany Takako, in waiting for the match to end.  
  
Perhaps she doesn't want to see us..maybe its better this way.. he thought to himself.  
  
As Hayate was daydreaming, the match was going on poorly. Maho has pre with Goh, and was been attacked ferociously. Her clumsiness has caused Goh much injuries, and all of the knights, except of Hayate, were on the floor, because of the Leafe that was taken from them.  
  
Hayate snapped out of his dreams when he heard Goh screaming on the top of his lungs. He turned abruptly and was shocked to see all the damage done to the other knights.  
  
If anymore Leafe is removed from them, they will perish one by one. Hayate was busy trying to attack the monster, when he heard from behind him, in a small frail voice. "Hayate" the voice said.  
  
Hayate spun around and saw Himeno walking slowly toward Hayate. It was visible to see that the headache had caused her much pain, and Hayate couldn't bear his tears from flowing out.  
  
Himeno slowly walked toward Hayate, and as she got near him, he yelled, "GO AWAY!!..Himeno!!"  
  
Himeno was shocked and cried, "why??..i can help you!!..if I don't..the knights will.."  
  
Hayate looked at Himeno and cried. "SENSEI WOULDN'T LET THEM DIE!! GO AWAY!! HURRY!!"  
  
Himeno's headache painfully hit her as she spoke to Hayate, and as she endured her pain, she shakily smiled back at Hayate, hoping to hide the pain.  
  
"thanks for worrying for me ..Hayate..airgato..but PLEASE LET ME HELP!!"  
  
Hayate madly shouted back, with tears running from his face, "GO AWAY!! IF YOU DON'T..YOU WILL DIE!! YOUR HEADACHE..DON'T REMMBER US!! IF U STILL PERSIST..YOU'LL DIE!! DON'T REMEMBER US!!"  
  
Himeno, shocked, fell to the ground, and as she looked down, tears streamed down to the floor.  
  
Hayate continued battling the monster alone.  
  
I'm going to forget..forget everyone..and..maybe..just maybe..die..do I want to remember??...do I want.. Himeno thought to herself.  
  
Himeno looked up as she saw flashes of the time she had spent with Hayate, and all the time she cried.  
  
She looked once more at Hayate, which caused her even more pain with a headache, that felt like burning through her.  
  
Finally, she starred at the sky and said, "If I walk away, and let all my friends suffer more..and me never remembering Hayate..I..I rather die and remember Hayate forever..!!"  
  
Hayate, hearing Himeno, looked at her in shock. But just as he looked away, the monster hit him at the back and he fell to the ground.  
  
Himeno slowly stood up, and as Leafe filled the air again, she transformed into the Princess Snow White Pretear.  
  
Maho looked in amazement as she sat up from the ground. "She..became Pretear..all by herself!!" she said astonished.  
  
Himeno flew up to the monster, and as she clutched herself hard, she attacked the monster and beating it..the Leafe knights awakened, and tried to sit up, but was in so much pain that they screamed.  
  
Himeno fell to the ground and as she shakily stood up, she released all her Leafe to the knights and healed all the living things around them.  
  
As Hayate stood up, Himeno smiled at him, and as Hayate smiled back, Himeno fell.  
  
Hayate ran to her aid, and caught her in his arms. Hayate, with tears streaming from his face, kissed Himeno and said, "I love you..I love you!!"  
  
Himeno smiled and said, "Did I do it??"  
  
Hayate shouted, ".YOU BAKA!! BAKA!! this is a test!! You didn't..i don't want you to die~!!! Don't leave me!!!"  
  
With this, Hayate hugged Himeno and held her in his arms, as Himeno's head drooped and her arms fell lifeless.  
  
Hayate cried even more, and screamed.  
  
And as all this was happening, a voice rang from behind Hayate, who was holding Himeno's body.  
  
"Now you understand..that you did make a wrong decision..Hayate.."  
  
Hayate turned around and saw Sensei.  
  
With tears streaming from his face, he looked down at Himeno.  
  
Sensei continued, "..iyaa..you all did well..i'm proud of you all.."  
  
As Sensei looked around the group, everyone was with tears running down their faces.  
  
"FINE!! I GIVE UP!!" with that Sensei smiled.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sensei, and Sensei continued, "Himeno..is not dead..remember..this is a test.."  
  
With that Hayate looked up and said, "Sensei..then..you lied about.. dieing..!!"  
  
Sensei smiled and nodded, "and now..here you have Leafe Knights..we have found the Princess.."  
  
Then, everyone turned to Himeno and she awakened with a start.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IT GOOD?? WAAAAAAAAAAASO LATE I NEED SLEEP!! ANYHOWGOOD?? I LIKED IT!! ANYHOWREVIEW!! Review!! Onegai! Arigato!  
  
END 


End file.
